Kinky
by Dalek Prime
Summary: It all started when Boone wanted to know why his best friend was wearing a dog collar. now a two-shot, mature content ahead.
1. part 1

A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero

* * *

"So…what's with the collar, dude?" Boone finally asked after looking at his friend's new accessory for the past ten minutes

When Penn came to school today, he had a new article of clothing around his neck that confused only Boone, but everyone in the whole school. It was a light blue dog collar with silver studs in it. While the part-time hero seemed to very much himself, his best-friend couldn't look away from the obviously strange object that was now around the ginger's neck. So when they were at lunch, the part-time Wiseman decided to get some answers.

"Oh, this?" Penn casually replied as he pointed to the collar "Sashi gave it to me"

"Sashi gave you a dog collar?" the heavy-set boy questioned, obviously confused "She knows you're not a dog, right?"

"Yes Boone, she's well aware that I'm human" the redhead informed him "What? You don't like it?"

"Nah, it's cool and all, but I just wanna know why she just chose to give you a dog collar of all things" Boone explained "Don't most couples usually give each other necklaces and junk like that?"

It was no secret that Penn and Sashi had entered a relationship and while Boone was very happy for them getting together, he had to admit that they were rather…active, in their relationship. The two young lovers had tendency to express their love all across the school. Students whispered of rumors of the two fooling around in the girl's locker room, the janitor's closet and even in Rippin's car out of revenge for giving the violent teen a bad grade. However, despite the constant sex the two were apparently having, Penn and Sashi did care deeply for one another and that made Boone happy above all else.

"In case you've forgotten Boone, Sashi and I aren't like most couples" Penn reminded his friend "What others would call strange, we call it a turn-on"

"So pretending to be a dog turns Sashi on?" the part-time Wiseman surmised "Does she get off on watching you drink out of a dog bowl or something?"

"Eh, not exactly" his friend corrected "You ever hear the phrase sticks and stones may break my bones, but whips and chains excite me?"

As naïve as Boone was at times, he understood the full meaning of those words.

"Oh…"

"Yep" Penn affirmed before asking "You're not freaked out by that, are you?"

"Oh totality, dude" Boone answered "But if that's what you and Sashi are into, than I won't get in the way of it. Just don't give me the play by play of you guys go all Fifty Shades of Grey on each other, ok?"

"Deal, good buddy" Penn agreed before adding "and for the record, Fifty Shades of Grey is a coloring book compared to what we do in the bedroom"

"Dammed straight" a familiar added on from behind them

The to boys turned around to see the part-time sidekick looking back at the two boys with a sly smirk on her face, clearly enjoying the conversation about her and Penn's sex life. She took a seat next to her lover before turning to face him to kiss him deeply for Boone and all to see. The ginger moaned into her mouth as he slid his tongue into her mouth, making her moan as well. The heavy-set boy blush with embarrassment as he turned away from the sight before him. The two soon parted lips, leaving a small trail of saliva between them that the Asian teen happily lapped up.

"Good dog" she told him

"Thank you, mistress" Penn replied with a warm smile "So, how do you like the new gift I got you?"

"I'm wearing it right now" she informed him

"I'm afraid to ask, but what did he get you?" Boone asked

In response to his question, Sashi put on her feet on the table and pulled her pants leg all the way to her thigh. Wrapped around her leg was a black garter belt with white frills around the sides. It also had the word 'love' written in Japanese on it. The violent teen then put her leg down and rolled her pants leg before anyone notice; though if anyone did, they were too scared of the girl to say anything.

"Penn gave it to me as a gift a month into our relationship" she explained "I gave him the dog collar as a way showing my thanks, and to assert my dominance"

"I put it on her during one of our games" Penned furthered "pretty awesome since I was blindfolded"

"Dude! What did I just say?" Boone gagged in disgust as he covered his eyes

"Right, sorry"

"It is running a little high though" Sashi mentioned "Take it off for me, will you?"

Penn nodded in compliance and reaching down to pull the farter belt her leg, but his hand his suddenly slapped away by his lover.

"No, no silly dog" she corrected with a teasingly wave of her finger "I want you to take it off the same way you put it on"

Penn eyes widen in surprise upon hearing his mistress's request.

"Are of serious, Sash?" he asked nervously "there's too many people to do that!"

"I gave you an order, mutt!" she snapped "and what I want, I get!"

" _Well, it obvious who wears the pants in this relationship_ " Boone thought to himself

Penn let out a defeated sigh and finally gave into his lovers demands. He could handle detention; he couldn't handle an angry Sashi.

"…yes…mistress" he begrudgingly answered

With that, the redhead pulled himself under the table and pushed up Sashi's pants leg once more. Once he could see the garter belt, Penn reached out with his mouth open and took hold of the belt with his teeth. As he did, Sashi shuddered slightly as she felt her lover's teeth gently scrap across her skin; silently making her wish Penn's mouth was just a little higher. Penn then proceeded to then pull the garter belt downward the length of his girlfriend's leg; occasionally stopping to leave a few kisses down her leg as traveled back down, taking in her scent and taste with each stop. Even though he couldn't see it—and Boone unfortunately could—he could hear all the girls' moans and mewls of pleasure with each kiss he left on her skin.

"G-good dog" she breathed out with her eyes closed "v-very good dog…"

While this border-line pornographic moment was transpiring, the part-time Wiseman had covered his ears and kept his head looking down at the table, not wanting to see or hear his friends shamelessly playing out their games in the middle of lunch.

"Oh why do you guys have to do this at my favorite time at school?" he whined

It was then that Penn had picked himself up from under the table with his gift to his beloved dangling from his smiling mouth. Sashi made a cattish grin with her lips before darting her head forward and plucking the garter belt from his mouth with her own. The sight of holding her garter belt in her teeth was by far the hottest thing Penn and seen from her—today at least anyway.

"That's it!" Boone finally shouted as he shot up from his seat "I'm not letting you ruin lunch for me! Call me you two stop getting your freak on!"

Needless to say, it would be awhile before that happened.


	2. part 2

Now normally, when someone gives their respective boyfriend or girlfriend a gift, it's usually something along the lines of flowers, chocolates or something they desired to own for themselves. However, Sashi Kobayashi wasn't your typical girlfriend nor was Penn Zero your typical boyfriend for that matter. The two shared a very intimate and very…unique connection between them. While the two cared deeply for one another as most lovers did, they had a much more extreme way of expressing their love, and that included in the gifts they gave one another.

Such as the part-time hero finding a pair of his girlfriend's underwear in his locker.

"Sashi, a few questions" he began as the two lovers stood next to his locker in-between classes "One: why is there a pair of your underwear in my locker. And two: how did you even get into my locker?"

"I know your locker combination by heart" she answered off-handedly "and for my little gift, I thought you'd like it"

"It's certainly…something" was all Penn could say on the matter

The undergarments in question were a pair of black laced panties that felt a tad damp in the boy's hands. Despite keeping the underwear away from his face, he could still detect his lover's faint scent on them. Even though he knew this was the last place he wanted to have this gift out, he still couldn't help but feel turned on by this act of love on his girlfriend's behalf.

"What possessed you to even do this?" he questioned

"Well while I was in gym class, pummeling everyone in sight in a dodgeball match, I couldn't stop thinking about yesterday when you took off my garter belt with you teeth" Sashi explained

Ah yes, yesterday's lunchroom fiasco where his beloved mistress demanded he remove the present he had given her with only his mouth. During his removal of the garment, he left a trail of lust-filled kisses down her leg as a way of getting back at her for making him do this in public. Boone still wasn't talking them since then. At first glance, one wouldn't think that someone as carefree and easygoing as Penn Zero was secretly into these sort of expressions of passion, and truth be told he didn't he was either. It was thanks to Sashi that he found his love for latex, whips and handcuffs.

It was four weeks into their relationship when she first revealed to the part-time hero her secret obsession with all things that centered around BDSM. At first, Penn was taken aback by his lover's extreme taste in romance, but he didn't run from her and being the open-minded boy that he was, offered to give it a try. The second the blindfold was put over his eyes, the redhead was subject to a whole new world of pleasure through pain. Penn was surprised by how much he enjoyed being the submissive in the games they played, almost like he appreciated someone else taking the lead.

Despite what some books and movies would lead one to believe, this sort of sexual fantasy wasn't just to inflict harm one someone—though it had been twisted into that. In its purest of forms, it was the ultimate sign of trust between two people and there was no person Penn trusted more than the woman he loved. Since that first night, the two had become closer than they had ever been before, even if the outside world only saw a rage-filled girl smacking around her clearly whipped boyfriend—even though he did enjoy being whipped.

"All I could think about was your lips on my skin, your kisses all the way down to my feet" she continued, her voice becoming husky with lust as she thought back to that moment "Needless to say, it turned into Splash Mountain down there. I figured you deserved a present, so I decided to give you this as token my love"

"That's so gross but so hot" Penn said in amazement before noting something "So wait; these were the underwear you were wearing today?"

Sashi gave him a coy grin before nodding.

"So what are you wearing now?" he questioned further, even though he already suspected the answer

The part-time sidekick lifted her dress up slightly to reveal to her boyfriend a small part of her bare rear end.

"What the shit, Sashi?!" Penn nearly shouted before controlling his voice "are you going commando right now?!"

"So what if I am?" she replied slyly

"But what if someone sees your goods?" her lover argued

"If they were smart, they wouldn't even make eye contact with me" Sashi said with a pang of aggression in her words

That was true, the part-time sidekick's use of violence was known throughout the school. The slightest glance in her direction would be a death sentence for some. While Sashi was considered a borderline Yandere to the majority of the school at large, the part-time hero thought her violent tendencies were major turn-on for him, even before they started dating he found her aggression attractive.

"Look, if you don't want it, I'll take it back" his mistress told him, her voice with a hint of disappoint in her words as

She then reached out to take her underwear back; bur the part-time hero jerked his hand back.

"I never said I didn't like the gift" Penn informed her "I was just surprised you'd give this in the first place"

"I come from a culture that sells used panties out of vending machines and tentacle porn" Sashi causally replied "This is pretty tame"

"Well in any case, thank you" he said with a warm smile "…mistress"

Sashi grinned warmly before leaning upwards to kiss her lover deeply, to which he kissed back with just as great of passion.

"I gotta go" she said "I'll see you at Rippin's class"

"I look forward to cutting that class for some real art" the ginger answered "Maybe we can paint some nudes"

"That is no the way to your mistress, mutt" the part-time sidekick informed him "I'll have you to punish you for that"

"I look forward to it, my lady" her lover replied with a smile

Sashi rolled her eyes as she couldn't help but grin at that. With that, his mistress walked away, however, when she only a few feet away from, she stopped to give Penn a quick glimpse of her bare ass to him before continuing on to her class. The very sight of Sashi rear end was more than enough to make the part-time hero hard. So this was her punishment! He'd entire class unable relieve himself of this pain in his groin—oh she truly was evil!

Not wanting to be late for class himself, Penn took a quick whiff of his girlfriend underwear to keep himself sated for a short time until he could meet with his beloved once more. He then stuffed his gift into his pocket before rushing off to class, all the while thinking about all the ways Sashi was going to 'punish' him.


End file.
